The embodiments herein relate generally to home goods, and more particularly, to a bendable clothes hanger made from silicone.
Conventional clothes hangers are rigid, resulting in a hanger becoming tangled with other hangers or with clothing. Sometimes, conventional clothes hangers also require stretching the collar of an article of clothing to either put the clothing on the hanger or to take it off of the hanger. Moreover, some conventional hangers are slick, causing clothing to fall off of the hangers onto the floor of a closet.
Therefore, what is needed is a clothes hanger having a bendable or foldable anti-slip body to prevent tangling of the hanger with other items, to prevent stretching of the collar of an article of clothing, and to prevent clothing slipping off of the hanger.